Par trois fois
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS. "Je me suis donc allongé auprès d'elle, l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai serré fort contre moi. Je lui ai ensuite embrassé le front puis mes lèvres se sont posés sur les siennes. Il n'y avait ni désir, ni envie dans ce baiser, seulement de l'amour. De cette manière, je scellais notre amitié et lui promettais à mon tour de toujours être là pour elle."


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Hier soir en nettoyant j'ai eu une idée d'OS. Allez savoir pouquoi c'est souvent dans ces moments-là que je trouve mes idées d'écritures hahah

Je viens de finir ce texte et voilà, je vous le partage. Il s'agit d'un Harmony (Harry/Hermione). J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques plus amples explications. :)

 **Facebook** : NathanaelleS

* * *

 **Par trois fois...**

 **L** a première fois que j'ai embrassé Hermione Granger, nous étions âgés de respectivement dix-sept et dix-huit ans.

Autour de nous, la guerre faisait rage, nous étions jeunes, perdus et effrayés. Les horreurs que nous avions déjà vécues hantaient nos rêves, nous incitant à repousser le moment d'aller dormir.

A l'époque, Ronald, notre meilleur ami, nous avait abandonné depuis quelques jours, au milieu de la quête qui nous mènerait finalement à la victoire. Alors que nous nous étions tous les trois promis de ne jamais rien lâchés, de toujours rester ensemble, il avait craqué et était parti après une énième dispute.

La première fois que j'ai embrassé Hermione Granger, nous nous étions glissés dans un supermarché moldu afin de nous procurer de la nourriture. Nous venions de terminer le repas le plus copieux que nous ayons pu obtenir depuis bien des mois, lorsque mon amie a sorti une bouteille de champagne de son petit sac de perles. Face à mon air interloqué, elle a ri puis affirmé que nous devions fêter. Elle nous a servi le breuvage dans de vieilles tasses, m'en a tendu une et dit :

 _« Je lève ma tasse à notre amitié. Harry Potter, tu es mon meilleur ami et, en ce jour, je te fais la promesse que, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, quelques soient les épreuves que nous allons encore devoir affronter, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je te le promets. A nous. »_

Nous avons trinqué tandis qu'elle me taquinait sur les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur mes joues. Ce n'était qu'une poussière, je vous assure.

Plus tard, alors que nous nous mettions au lit, Hermione m'a retenu et, de ses grands yeux chocolat, supplié de rester à ses côtés. De jour, je n'avais jamais vu de jeune femme plus forte que mon amie, mais la nuit venue, elle ne devenait que plus vulnérable encore face à ses cauchemars. Qui aurait pu le lui reprocher ?

Je me suis donc allongé auprès d'elle, l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai serré fort contre moi. Je lui ai ensuite embrassé le front puis mes lèvres se sont posés sur les siennes. Il n'y avait ni désir, ni envie dans ce baiser, seulement de l'amour. De cette manière, je scellais notre amitié et lui promettais à mon tour de toujours être là pour elle.

.

 **L** a seconde fois que j'ai embrassé Hermione Granger, fut le jour de sa mort, il y a de cela maintenant bien des années. Elle avait alors quatre-vingt cinq ans et nous étions en plein hiver.

Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait voulu emmener ses enfants et ses petits enfants faire du patin à glace. Malgré les protestations de son vieux mari, Ronald, elle a également souhaité en pratiquer elle-même. C'est qu'elle avait gardé son caractère d'antan mon Hermione. Forte, courageuse, entêtée...

Lorsque l'incident se produisit, je venais d'arriver sur les berges du lac, et c'est justement en faisant une pirouette pour venir me rejoindre que son pied dérapa.

Alors qu'elle avait affronté les pires mages que notre ère ait connu, alors qu'elle avait dirigé le Ministère d'une main de maître pendant plusieurs années et qu'elle avait supporté notre ami Ronald durant toute sa vie, c'est une chute sur la glace qui emporta Hermione Granger.

Malgré la rapidité à laquelle nous l'avons amenée à l'hôpital, son sort était déjà scellé. Hémorragie cérébrale ils ont dit.

J'ai quitté l'hôpital tout de suite après l'annonce du diagnostic. Il m'était impossible de la voir mourir, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je lui en voulais tellement ! A elle, mon amie, qui m'avait promis plus de soixante-douze ans auparavant qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais et qui rompait si soudainement sa promesse. Je n'y étais pas préparé. Personne n'y est jamais préparé.

La seconde fois que j'ai embrassé Hermione Granger, je me sentais tout aussi seul, tout aussi perdu, tout aussi effrayé que la première fois.

Quatre jours avaient passé depuis l'incident et, tandis que j'observais le soleil se coucher depuis la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard, Ronald m'a rejoint. Les traits tirés et le dos voûté par le chagrin, il s'est installé auprès de moi pendant un moment, puis est reparti en me murmurant :

 _« Tu dois aller la voir, Harry. Elle n'attend plus que toi. »_

Alors j'y suis allé et, arrivé auprès de son lit, je me suis glissé à ses côtés. Comme une vie entière auparavant, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai serré fort contre moi. Je lui ai ensuite embrassé le front puis mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes. Il n'y avait évidemment ni désir, ni envie dans ce baiser, seulement de l'amour. De cette manière, je renouvelais le serment de notre amitié en souhaitant qu'elle l'accompagne et la guide là où je ne pourrais le faire.

.

 **L** a troisième et dernière fois que j'ai embrassé Hermione Granger, c'était i peine quelques secondes. Bien des années après sa mort, je venais de mourir à mon tour. Une fois encore, je me retrouvait seul, perdu et effrayé face à ce qui m'attendait, et elle est apparue.

Elle avait retrouvé l'apparence qu'elle avait alors que nous avions respectivement dix-sept et dix-huit ans. Les mains sur les hanches et le pied battant la mesure, elle semblait plus sérieuse et contrariée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Je commençais à me demander ce qui allait me tomber dessus lorsqu'elle s'adressa à moi, le regard pétillant et la voix souriante :

 _« Il était temps, Harry Potter. »_

Ayant constaté que j'avais également récupéré mes jeunes années, je l'ai rejoint en courant. Arrivé à ses côtés, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai serré fort contre moi. Je lui ai ensuite embrassé le front puis mes lèvres se sont posés sur les siennes. Il n'y avait toujours ni désir, ni envie dans ce baiser, seulement de l'amour. De cette manière, je lui certifiais que notre amitié serait éternelle et que, quoiqu'il puisse nous arriver, nous serions ensemble, à jamais.

* * *

Et voilà.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est assez court, je sais, et je ne dis rien sur ce qu'il se passe entre ces trois baisers, je sais. C'est parce qu'en fait, il n'y a rien à dire. Héhé

Pour moi, Harry et Hermione sont des âmes soeurs, mais pas d'un point de vue amoureux. Pour moi, leur relation va bien au delà de cela. Dans cette histoire, ils se sont mariés, Hermione avec Ron et Harry avec Ginny. Ils ont fondé la famille que J.K leur a donné et ils ont vécus de nombreuses années de bonheur. Le tout en restant côte à côte et confidents. Ils ne sont pas amoureux, mais s'aiment d'un amour inconditionnel.

J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ^^, et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions :)

Merci de m'avoir lu, des bisous !


End file.
